


Scorpion King

by grangerweasleys



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, based on the play not the script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerweasleys/pseuds/grangerweasleys
Summary: Rose and Scorpius's first kiss, inspired by the upcoming tease on May 21st, 2017.





	Scorpion King

Rose hears them from around the corner. She pauses at their loud voices, babbling away in excitement. Hearing Albus happy, finally truly happy, sounds strange to her still, as do the confident and relaxed tones that now edge around Scorpius’s voice. _Scorpius. Bread-head. Scorpion King._ Whatever he calls himself now.

She had planned to go and find Scorpius: to check that he hadn’t fainted or misinterpreted that look of utter pity that she had given him.

Rose felt sorry for the boy. He had made her disappear twice, split her parents up, killed her entire family… and he was going to ask her out? Ask _Rose Granger-Weasley_ out? 

A small smirk creeps onto her face as she thinks of it. It was entertaining, at least. Amusing. The idea that he believed he should be asking her out instead of going on his hands and knees and begging for her forgiveness.

“I don’t have a thing for older women!” She hears Albus say. Rose rolls her eyes and has to bite her tongue to not shout ‘yes, you do, and a thing for literal Voldemort spawn’ around the corner at him.

“And you’ve got time — a lot of time — to seduce her,” Scorpius replies and Rose can’t help but grin. _Good for him. Albus did drag him into that mess… He’s quite funny, isn’t he? When he’s not telling me that I smell of bread and sniffing the air._ “Because Rose is going to take years to persuade.”

_Excuse me?_

“I admire your confidence.”

In a second, Rose swishes around the corridor and comes prancing over to them. She folds her hands on-top of her chest and aims a look of pity at Scorpius. “Hi,” Rose says, loudly.

Scorpius jumps back at her voice; suddenly, he’s flailing and falling backwards. His foot tangles in his cloak and he lands on his bottom. With a quickness that is almost, in Scorpius’s own way, _smooth_ , he moves his leg forward and stretches his arms out behind him.

Rose stares down at him, unimpressed. _He’s not going to be like this every time, is he?_

_“_ This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird,” Rose says, her voice loud and clear. She pushes back against the smile of amusement that itches to plaster itself across her face. _He thinks_ he’s _going to persuade_ me. _He thinks he has some sort of power over_ me, _Rose Granger-Weasley. Ha!_

“Received and entirely understood,” Scorpius replies, his voice hoarse. He pauses, recovering himself, and lifts his hand to aim a finger gun shot at her.

Rose promptly aims it back and spins round, readying herself to leave, when she finds herself stopping mid-walk. 

_He thinks_ he’s _going to persuade_ me. _He thinks he has some sort of power over_ me, _Rose Granger-Weasley._

Rose turns again and smiles at a confused Scorpius. “Okay,” she says and she lifts a single finger and beckons him forward. As if in a trance, Scorpius gets up and walks over to her. His head is low, unable to comprehend or react to _Rose Granger-Weasley_ returning _his_ attention.

Rose saunters the final few inches over to him. Putting her face close to his, she strokes his cheek. _You think_ you’re _going to persuade_ me. _You think_ you _have some sort of power over_ me, _Rose Granger-Weasley._

_No,_ Rose thinks. _That isn’t how this is going to work._

And, with that thought, she roughly puts her other hand on the side of his face and presses her lips against his. It is short, brief, and yet it leaves Scorpius gasping and letting out uncontrollable whining sounds. 

Rose laughs and leaves a collapsing Scorpius behind her.

_“Scorpion King.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Cherrelle Skeete and Anthony Boyle.


End file.
